This Means War
by MoonLitStarss
Summary: Clary and Sebastian are the best of friends. But he likes her. What happens when a new guy comes along with an interest for Clary? The combination causes WW3 in a high school setting. Who will win the heart of the beloved redhead? This. Means. War! *Rated T due to mild language. Sorry no lemons*
1. Chapter 1 The Three Musketeers

**Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic! I don't really write but I had this idea that was stuck in my head for this plot so I thought to give it a try! Hope you like it!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own TMI characters. Just the storyline =) ***

**Happy reading!**

_Chapter: 1_

Clary was always the kind of student who sat in the middle of a classroom. Not the front where the goody-two-shoes sat, and not in the back where all the *popular kids* think it's cool to hang out. Siting in the middle gave you a good view of the board so you could take notes, and a great spot to pass notes to Sebastian Verlac, who always sat in the front and paid attention to class. Sebastian was the definition of perfection. One of the top athletes of Shadowhunter High, Deans List student, and the best friend of Clary Fray. It all started freshmen year…

_*Flashback*_

"Damn it! What's wrong with this stupid lock!?" Clary mumbled. She had put in her combination eighteen times already and it never opened. Not even once. About to make her last threat and give up, someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Sometimes saying nice things to it works like a charm." Clary turned around to see the most beautiful guy she had ever seen before. His hair was black a messy, and his eyes were the color of chocolate, warm fudgy melty rich chocolate….

"Ummmm… I… I think this locker was made to hate me for life." Clary quickly came up with something instead of drooling over the hot, dark angel.

"Haha all the lockers here are like that. You just gotta show them some love." He said with a wink. He walked to the side of her, hit the locker in a few spots, and then the door magically popped open.

"Oh my Angel, thank you so much! I almost panicked about carry all these books around school." Clary said.

"Thank you actually. Now I have the important job of opening a locker for a damsel in distress. I'm Sebastian." His face wore a grin that was too cute for any guy. But it worked for him.

"I'm Clary but you don't have to worry about me. Just show me your magic locker opening skills and I'll be on my way to class!" Clary tried hard not to blush and form words at the same time.

"Don't worry, I never miss school and I'll send you my résumé later. You won't regret hiring me!" His grin grew wider.

"But…." Clary tried to stop this madness but he started walking away. Clary started walking to her class rerunning the scene that just happened moments ago in her head to make sure in wasn't a dream. A god sent dream where the hottest guy on Earth was going to open her locker every time she needed. Before she walked to the end of the hallway she heard someone say, "And I'll be waiting for you at your locker at the end of class!" Clary walked into her next class feeling like the luckiest girl on Earth.

_*End Flashback*_

Now a junior, Clary and Sebastian have been best friends ever since. Sebastian kept his promise of always opening her locker for her. Even though Clary hated the feeling of needing someone to do things for her, it was a constant reminder of how they met. She was glad to have met him but now thought of him as a second brother.

Jonathan, her real brother, was Sebastian's best friend. They both were seniors and they ruled the school together. It was a plus to be the sister and best friend to the two most popular boys at school. But Clary didn't think of herself as popular. She would rather sit in the art room and spend her time painting and sketching. But the three were joined at the hip and did everything together. They even made her try out for sports the way they did. Jonathan and Sebastian are both on the soccer team, football team, basketball team, and track team. Clary humored them by trying out for the soccer team. It was the only sport she actually liked. When she made the team, Jonathan started bragging about his sister becoming the next big soccer star. Sebastian would just look at her and smile like she was already a star.

xxXxx

Every day after school during soccer season, the three of them would head out to the field to start practice. But today, Clary had to ask Mr. Hodge a question on the science homework so the two boys headed out without her.

"So when are you gonna tell Clary you love her?" Jonathan asked.

"Way to start a conversation man, and no, I'm not gonna tell her just yet. I wanna wait for the perfect moment." Sebastian replied. Jonathan always knew Sebastian lover his little sister. From the moment they met, Jonathan could see the way he looked at her, how he placed her on a golden pedestal. He was glad that a guy like Sebastian like her, but was surprised that Clary didn't even notice him the way he noticed her.

"Well dude, you know I approve of you but I'm kinda tired of the love-sick puppy eyes you give her. She's my sister. It's gross. No me gusta." Jonathan complained.

"Shut the hell up man. A guy of my status does not do "love-sick puppy eyes"! That's just wrong to even think that!" Sebastian shouted back. He knew he was wrong. But would never admit that. Ever.

"Hey guys! What are you guys talking about?" Clary caught up with them on the field.

"Ohhhhh nothing… Just gossiping like two normal chaps do!" Jonathan said with a silly grin.

Clary laughed. "First of all, you said chaps, and no one says chaps. Secondly, don't gossip with poor Seb. He can't handle all that girly talk." She giggled at the sight of Seb pouting his lips.

"I can always count on Saint Clary to save me from the evil, evil Jonathan demon" Sebastian faked a sob here and there.

"VERLAC! FRAY AND FRAY! Five extra laps for talking! Shut up and start on it!" Coach Morgenstern blew his whistle and started drills with the other players. He planned on the boys and girls soccer team to dominate this year and was not putting up with any horsing around. Especially not the star members of his team.

"RACE YA!" Clary started to sprint around the track not waiting for the boys to answer. A few moments later, she was flanked on both sides by Sebastian and Jonathan. Clary loved competition, and but the boys always outran her. It didn't help that she was only five foot one while the boys towered over her by a foot.

"Maybe next time Clare-bear!" Jonathan laughed and surged forward. Sebastian winked at her and caught up with Jonathan. Clary rolled her eyes and finished her five laps five minutes after them.

xxXxx

**Soooooo… Opinions? Likes? Dislikes? Please feel free to comment and share your opinions. I hope you liked it! I will be updating almost every week or even sooner. **

**Thanks for reading! =)**

**Moon Lit Stars **


	2. Chapter 2 Watch What You Say

**I also want to quickly thank you for all of you guys who reviewed, followed, and added this story to your favorites. I don't consider myself a writer or anything so it was a major confidence boost that I can't get without you guys! **

***Disclaimer: I don't own TMI characters. Just the storyline =)***

**Much love to everyone out there in cyrberworld! Happy Reading! =)**

_Previously…_

_"RACE YA!" Clary started to sprint around the track not waiting for the boys to answer. A few moments later, she was flanked on both sides by Sebastian and Jonathan. Clary loved competition, and but the boys always outran her. It didn't help that she was only five foot one while the boys towered over her by a foot._

_"Maybe next time Clare-bear!" Jonathan laughed and surged forward. Sebastian winked at her and caught up with Jonathan. Clary rolled her eyes and finished her five laps five minutes after them._

_**Chapter 2 – Watch What You Say**_

Drills that day weren't so bad. The coach had to get the new players' heads wrapped around the drilling sequences. While the three musketeers (my new nickname for the trio! =D) headed to back to the gym, Clary had this great idea to surprise the boys by taking them out for dinner tonight.

"y'all want to go to Taki's? My treat!" Clary suggested.

"FREE FOOD!" The whole guys team shouted. Clary rolled her eyes, she was thinking about how guys always jump at the chance of getting free food.

"Umm sorry guys, I was talking to my brother and Seb…" Clary said trying to sort out the confusion.

"See guys? This is what happens when you have an awesome sister. You get free food." Jonathan stuck his tongue out at his teammates.

"AND a free ride home. So a suggestion to all you boys, befriend someone who loves to gives free things out cause you're not mooching off ours!" Sebastian and Jonathan jumped up and gave each other a manly chest bump and a high-five. It was there thing to do when they agreed on something.

"WOW guys… I feel so loved. You pricks only keep me around so I give you guys' freebies. I understand that now, and you both can enjoy walking home." Clary teased.

"Clary, we all know we keep you around for more things, like helping us on homework, and feeding us, and letting us tease you, and…" Jonathan started to say but Sebastian chimed in.

"and you're a great coat rack, arm rest, and if I get lost, your hair is like a beacon that we can all find!" Sebastian said counting them off with his fingers.

"Oh look! It's raining! So sad you have to walk to Taki's. Oh well… there will be waffles waiting for you!" Clary ran ahead to her olive-green Jeep and sped away to their favorite diner.

Clary sat down in an empty booth waiting for Kaile to take her order. Kaile had worked there since forever. Clary came up with a motto for the waitress, _if you're a hot guy, welcome to Taki's, if you're not, what the hell do you want? _After a few minutes lost in her thoughts, Kaile came up to her table.

"What do you want?" She said with an annoying voice.

"Great service with a smile?" Clary suggested. Kaile shot her daggers. If looks could kill, you would be dead just by walking in the dinner and seeing her clown face caked with make up. Not to mention the added death glare.

"Look brat, order your damn food in the next five seconds and maybe, just maybe I won't spit in it."

"Well then, I guess I'll get two blueberries and a chocolate waffle, two hot cocos, and one vanilla milkshake."

"Jeez are you a cow or something?" Kaile sneered.

"Hey, I'll pretend you didn't insult my amazing figure and you don't spit in my food. Sound fair?" Clary hated to compromise but it was better that saliva submerged waffles, with a side of a spit spun milkshake. Plus the insult meant nothing to her, a plus about joining the soccer team was the fact that you get toned out muscles. But she knew the boys wouldn't forgive her if they found out they were eating spitted on food. But... it wouldn't really matter since they nearly ate everything in their path. But she didn't want to risk it.

"Whatever…" Kaile wrote the order down and began walking back to the kitchen with her four-inch heels clicking against the polish floor tiles.

Twenty minutes later, two outrageously soak people walked through the door. There faces were both styling the fierce battle dog look.

"Oh hey! You guys came! I was worried when you'll show up!" Clary tried to stop giggling but she lost the fight.

"Okay, new rule, no more commenting on free things and no more walking in the rain. Deal?" Sebastian sat down across from Clary after he and Jonathan went to the restroom to change out of their soaking clothes.

"Seb, hell no. She left us. In the rain. No deals. Only payback." Jonathan sneered.

"Hey! You guys were being douches so the only fair treatment was the walk!" She turned to Jonathan. "I don't see why you need payback dear brother, you did say I am an awesome sister." Clary said with her cute and calm voice that she knew Jonathan couldn't resist.

"Fine…" He mumbled. "Only if you ordered…" His sentence was stopped by the irresistible wafting scent of freshly made waffles being served to the table. Kaile slid the orders down the table, not needing to ask who ordered what. This is what they always ordered. All day, everyday, and it only changed on rare occasions. The drinks were the only thing that changed every time they came to eat. Assuming that the drenched guys wouldn't order a cold milkshake, she placed the two hot cocos in front of them and the milkshake in front of Clary.

"Call me over if you need anything!" Kaile said sweetly and added a wink in before she walked away. Sebastian shook his head while Jonathan stared at his plate like it gold.

"Thank the Angel you ordered this heavenly meal or you wouldn't be sleeping tonight little sis." Jonathan said before taking a huge gulp of his coco.

"Just be glad I also got her not to spit in your food! So we're even?" Clary hoped the food work change her brother's mind about revenge. Last time she pissed him off, he took a sharpie to her beloved Mona Lisa poster she got from the traveling art museum. He decided the Mona Lisa needed a new look, so he gave her a Dali moustache and a green mohawk. She got so mad she took all of Jonathan's soccer uniforms and dyed them pink. Jonathan had people asking him every five minutes during practice if he was gay or not. He nearly wanted to choke Clary. Nearly. But Sebastian made them call truce before any physically harm could be done.

"Hmmm yea wer eben" Jonathan sloshed his food around his mouth while talking because he knew how disgusted Clary got when she saw food in other peoples' mouths.

"Ewww! Jonathan that is so gross!" Clary pretended to throw up. Sebastian threw his head back and bellowed with laughter.

Sebastian knew no matter what happened Clary and Jonathan always made up. They had this strong sibling bond that was impossible to miss. Being an only child, he envied their bond, but didn't want it with them. If he was bonded to them in that way, he couldn't love Clary. He couldn't care about her the way he did, and he was determined for her to love him the same way. He loved the way her green eyes lit up with excitement. His skin crawled with wanting when he saw watched her games. The way her red hair blew in the wind made his heart do flips. He loved…

"Sebastiannnn…. Backkkk toooo Earthhhh misterrrrr!" Clary couldn't help to take the opportunity to swipe the remainders of her milkshake and placed the cold concoction on his nose.

"HEY! That was freakin cold Clary!" Sebastian yelped at the surprise coldness on his nose.

"I was only trying to get your attention." She giggled. "I'm sorry." She reached across the table and swiped it off his nose, but planting a quick kiss in its place.

"All better." Clary said with a sweet smile noticing the was pacing wall of red going up Sebastian's face. Sebastian felt his heat beating twice as fast as it was before she kissed him. She actually kissed him. His heart was singing to the angels.

Clary looked at Sebastian for a moment. Did he like her? Did she like him? She always thought of him as her brother and best friend but could they be more? Clary felt her body temperature rise with the thought of Sebastian not being her brother or best friend. But more than that. She kinda liked the feeling, not knowing what it really was, but it felt nice. She decided to question her feelings later and finish her blueberry waffle which was what Sebastian order every time as well. Why didn't she notice that sooner?

While Sebastian and Clary were in their own little world, Jonathan sat there with an evil grin on his face, looking at them with his mind working double time. _Time for a game plan!_ He thought. It was about time those two got together. And he had the perfect plan. Nothing was going to mess it up. Nothing!

**Okay that's it for today! I left a little hint to what the next chapter should be about… =) Well, reviews always make me happy and giddy on the inside so share some love! Tomorrow you'll probably get the new chapter! I wanna write this as quickly as I can so you guys don't have to wait for months or years for one chapter. It's a painful wait. I know... **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Moon Lit Stars **


	3. Chapter 3 New Kids on the Block

**Sooo School is back and I start sophomore year with 2 AP classes? Pretty scary to me… So in the first two weeks of school my kind teachers have already loaded up on homework like it's the end of the world as we know it… But I feel like procrastinating so that means you guys get a new chapter!**

**Here's a new chapter for all you people! Time for you guys to meet someone ;)**

**Happy Reading!**

_Previously…_

_While Sebastian and Clary were in their own little world, Jonathan sat there with an evil grin on his face, looking at them with his mind working double time. Time for a game plan! He thought. It was about time those two got together. And he had the perfect plan. Nothing was going to mess it up. Nothing!_

_**Chapter 3- New Kids on the Block**_

Saturday Mornings were always busy in the house of the Frays'. Jocelyn woke up at the crack of dawn to make a nutritious meal for her two athletic kids. Luke was always a noon waker upper and so he was not to be bothered but Jonathan and Clary like to go on runs when the sun was rising. When she realized they were exercising without a decent breakfast, Jocelyn woke up earlier to feed them. Today she made them scrambled eggs, and pancakes. By the time the pancakes were done she heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"What is that heavenly smell?" Jonathan questioned with his head tilted up sniffing the air.

"It's your breakfast so sit down and eat while I go wake Clary." Jocelyn said and she made her way to her daughter's room. As she turned the knob, the early morning sunshine was peeping through the window, lighting up the whole room with a soft glow. The walls were painted a soft mint green with paper lanterns hanging down. The canopy bed hid the tiny girl who was laying in it with its draping forest like wisps. Clary had always wanted to visit a rain forest so that was her inspiration when she decorated her room, taking down the Lilo and Stitch theme that she had chosen when she was 4. Now the room was covered in soft green and brown pallets of color. Now matter how cold it got in the house, Clary's room was always warm and welcoming. Jocelyn smiled as she saw the giant oak tree Clary has painted on her wall. She knew Clary wanted to be an artist but didn't want to upset her brother or father in giving up soccer for art. But Jocelyn's opinion didn't matter. From what she saw, she knew Clary was happy, and that's all that mattered. She walked over to the bed and gently shook she daughter's shoulder slightly.

"Wake up sweetie. Jonathan's already up and eating." She said softly. Clary moaned and rubbed her eyes for them to open.

"Thanks for waking me up mom. I'll meet you guys down stairs." Clary mumbled still half asleep.

"Okay honey. Just hurry a bit. You know how Jon gets when he waits." Jocelyn left the room so Clary could get ready for the morning run. Clary rolled off the bed and walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and tame her wild red mane. Then she went to change out of her jammies into black running shorts and a pink sports bra. Pink was not Clary's favorite color but it was super comfy so she decided to let the color choice slide. She pranced down the stares and plopped down in a chair where the kitchen island was and grabbed a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"Good god sis. You eat like a pig!" Jonathan joked.

"No I don't! And please, we all know you eat like a lawn mower" Clary grinned.

"It's true Jon. You ate my pancakes." Luke came down the stairs with a pouty face when he saw there we no more pancakes left.

"Sorry dad, but a growing boy needs his chow!" Jonathan laughed.

"Awww poor daddy! I'll give you my pancakes if you promise to come to my game on Friday!" Clary asked hoping her father would say yes. Luke was always working. He own his own weapon design company, making new weapons and technology for the military, but he always tried to make time for his family. His father was a workaholic and he sore not to be one either.

"I will most definitely try to make it honey, but you know I can't make you any promises." Luke said softly. He hated knowing that his daughter begged him to go to all of her games but he could only make it to a few of them.

"I know daddy. Here take my pancakes anyway, it's time to go now." Clary smiled trying to lighten the damped mood. Jonathan and Clary said goodbye to their parents and closed the front door behind them.

Jonathan sighed. "Clary, you know dad gets upset already when he knows you have a game and he can't make it. You just make him feel guiltier when you ask. I know you want him to go badly but you know his job… and… and…" He couldn't find the right words. He knew he was making Clary feel bad but she needed to stop asking. He did. And she needed too.

"Jon, I need him to go! You don't understand! When he's not there I feel like a piece of me is missing. I always look up at the bleachers to look for him, even if I know he won't be coming. I just need him okay?" Clary was frustrated. She knew Jonathan was right but he didn't know how she felt.

"I DON'T KNOW?" Jonathan shouted. "Stop acting like a baby for one minute and think about someone other then you! You don't think I need dad either? You don't think I do the exact same thing you do before the game starts? I stopped asking when he stopped coming, and I treasure each time he can make it, he knows it means a lot to me when he comes Clary. You're not the only one who needs him. I need him too so shut up and stop whinnying and let's start. We are already running late god damn it…" Jonathan hated to be late for anything at all. But what he hated more was yelling at his little sister. He loved her so much that if he could, he would lock her up in a castle and keep her safe forever. But he knew he couldn't. He had to teach her how to handle life, and how to deal with things when they don't go your way, he had to teach her things wither he liked it or not. There was no way in hell she was going to learn the hard things in life from others, they would crush her and she would learn to hate. But he rather her hate him for a moment then hate others, because he knew that he would always love her and she would always love him.

Clary looked at him in shock. He never yelled at her. Never. What he said made tears from in her eyes. She didn't think of it that way, he was right, but it hurt to realize the truth.

"umm… I'm gonna run to the store, I need to get stuff. You just go ahead and run the path we always do." Clary mumbled trying to hold back her tears.

"Clare-bear I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I love you and you know I would never hurt you right?" Jonathan asked hoping to the Angels he hadn't crosses the line with his hissy fit.

"I know Jon. And I love you too. See ya in a few." Clary smiled and headed in the different direction Jonathan was running.

"Okay." Jonathan said awkwardly. He knew when Clary was upset she needed space.

Clary placed her headphones in and listened to stronger by Kelly Clarkson. Music really affected her mood. They could make her feel better when she was sad, or they could make all giggly and happy. She didn't like it when people just like songs that talked about hot girls or drugs or sex. She believed in listening to music that had meaning, she believed that the words in the song should matter more that what they do now. (My real opinion ) She ran past 4 houses when she saw a moving truck. It was in front of the nicest house on the block. Even though all the houses in the neighborhood and look relatively the same, this house gave off a royal vibe. It had that soft vanilla white with a creamy light blue trim. Her trained artistic eyes started to take in the details when she heard a loud clash! She ran over to the moving truck and peeked in.

"Are you okay?" She asked not know what made that noise are if she should be afraid. Than a boy, her age, stood up with his back facing her. He was lean but muscular. He wore tan khakis and a black V-neck. Clary recognized the outline of his body.

"Sebastian? Wha…. What are you doing?" Clary was confused? Was he moving in her neighborhood? Was he moving out? Clary yelled in her mind that the thought was stupid. How could he be moving out when he wasn't even living here?

"Hey Clary! I'm helping my aunt and her family move in. They just moved here from the other side of town. Come meet them!" Sebastian was surprised to see Clary this early. Not really though. He knew she went out for a jog every Saturday morning with Jonathan but they never went this way.

"Sure!" Clary smiled at the thought of meeting new people. New people always interested her.

"Alec! Come out here! I want you to meet someone!" Sebastian yelled.

"Yeah?" A tall and skinny boy walked out the front door. He had midnight black hair and crystal blue eyes. Clary stared right into them, imagining taking a swim in them.

"Alec, this is Clary Fray. She and her brother are my best friends. Clary, this is Alec, my cousin." Sebastian introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Alec said. "You're in for trouble, my sister loves redheads. She thinks they are the best people to help makeover and dress like a Barbie doll." Alec smiled, from the way Clary looked she seemed very nice and kind, someone her was glad that Isabelle would hang out with rather that a handful of guys.

"Nice to meet you to Alec. I sort of look forward to meeting your sister?" Clary said not sure if she was to be intimidated by Alec's sister or not. Sebastian and Alec started to burst out into laugher.

Clary frowned. "What's so funny?"

Regaining his breath, Sebastian said, "no one looks forward to meeting Isabelle. No one." He started laughing again he remember the last time Isabelle met one of his friends. She insulted their style of clothing and made the guy cry. A guy? Yeah a guy.

"If you stay on her good side then you'll be fine. I think…" Alec thought about the people on the "good side list" for Isabelle. He only thought of him, sometimes Sebastian, his little brother Max, and rarely his adopted brother Jace.

Clary stood there with here eyes wide open. Was this chick gonna kill her?

"Don't worry Clary." Sebastian said, when he saw the look on her facing know it was the look she gave out when she was intimidated. "You'll be fine, as long as you don't act like Jace."

Before Clary could ask who Jace was, a voice behind her said, "Well of course no one should act like me Sebby dear, I'm god, their not."

Clary turned her head to see actually god. His golden hair shined like real gold in the morning light. And his eyes. His eyes. They looked like golden orbs. She stared into them, unable to look away. They captured her and didn't let her go. And she didn't want to be let go of.

Jace stared at the redhead shorty. Before that, he was in their new house getting all of Izzy's crap into her room. What kind of human needs a half of a moving van for a teenager's room? Well Izzy was no ordinary human. She was all drama and all sass. Jace rolled his eyes at the thought of how much stuff he needed to lug up the stairs. He hopped down the stairs and walked out the door to the van but stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Her? She's just a girl. He told himself. No girl could tame the Jace Lightwood. He heard Seb say his name and how she shouldn't act like him. What did he know? Sebastian was always jealous of Jace. He always got the girls, always had the nicest stuff, and was always cooler than him.

Before he thought about it, words slipped out of his mouth, "Well of course no one should act like me Sebby dear, I'm god, their not." He grinned when Sebastian glared at him.

But then his focus turned to the redhead girl standing in front of him. Her green eyes stared into his own eyes. She had the perfect body. Even thought she wasn't tall, she had curves like a goddess. She was wearing a pink sports bra that was not helping him think straight. And those legs, those beautiful gorgeous legs… He felt the heat rising to his checks. Thank the Angel that Jace Lightwood did not blush or he would be in trouble.

He snapped out of his world and decided to test the waters with this interesting girl. He put on his sensationally awesome smirk and said, "I'm Jace. And who might this beautiful redhead be?"

Clary knew from the smirk what kind of guy this Jace kid was. He was a player, a jerk, an asshat. She would not let him get to her. Not at all.

"I'm Clary. Nice to meet you all." Clary said with a smile. She wanted to play the role perfectly. This is going to be fun she thought. "I'm gonna go home and shower now. I hope to see you all soon!" She was about to turn and leave when Jace stepped in front on her.

"You should come back for lunch and meet the whole gang. We would love to have you." Jace smiled knowing that no girl could resist him.

"Yes Clary! Please come! Sebastian too! Mom is making a big lunch." Alec said.

Clary thought for a moment. "Okay. I'll come over after I shower and tell my brother."

"Bring Jonathan too," Sebastian said. "I want him to get to know my family as well."

"Okay." Clary said sweetly. She walked up to Sebastian and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before jogging home.

Jace looked at Sebastian with a hateful stare. He wanted to get to know the girl who took his breath away. He wanted her. And what Jace Lightwood wants, he gets. And Sebastian? Well Jace didn't even consider him competition; he was just in the way. Jace grinned as he saw the tiny redheaded fade into the distance.

Sebastian watched as Clary jogged back home. He suddenly noticed Jace was watching her too_. No fucking way…_He thought. This dude would not take his girl. He would take down heaven and hell to be with Clary, and he would do whatever it took to be with her.

**Oooooo! The plot is thickening! Hahaha what do you guys think? Opinions? Who do you guys want Clary to be with? YOUR OPINION COUNTS! I really don't know who she is going to choose so that choice will be yours! Choose wisely ;) Hope this was long enough for ya'll!**

**Until next time,**

**J **


	4. Chapter 4 All's Fair when Love is War

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the kinda long wait… School has officially taken over my life and not in a good way :( any ways... here's the new chapter! **

***Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, just the story line :) ***

**Happy Reading!**

_Previously… _

_Jace looked at Sebastian with a hateful stare. He wanted to get to know the girl who took his breath away. He wanted her. And what Jace Lightwood wants, he gets. And Sebastian? Well Jace didn't even consider him competition; he was just in the way. Jace grinned as he saw the tiny redheaded fade into the distance._

_Sebastian watched as Clary jogged back home. He suddenly noticed Jace was watching her too. No fucking way…He thought. This dude would not take his girl. He would take down heaven and hell to be with Clary, and he would do whatever it took to be with her._

**Chapter 4 – All's Fair in Love and War**

Clary jogged her way back to the house and walked in the front door to see Jonathan drinking a huge bottle of Gatorade in the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle for her to drink. After her thirst was quenched, she turned to Jonathan to tell him the news.

"Hey Jon, we have new neighbors, they're Sebastian relatives, and they were wondering if we would like to have lunch at their house." Clary said quietly, recalling the last time she saw him they didn't have a very nice chat.

"Sure Clary, if that's what you wanna do. Mom and Dad went to town to pick up a few things and told us to get something to eat so we don't have to worry about them." Jonathan said with a kind smile. He knew Clary hated it when they fought to he tried to be extra extra nice to her, even though he was always nice to his baby sis.

"Thanks Jon." Clary smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower now and you should too. You smell bad…"

Jonathan grinned and then stepped up to Clary to give her a big hug. "Oh you know you love it when I smell like this!" he rubbed his sweaty head on her shirt.

"EWWWWW!" Clary squealed and laughed. She squirmed away and ran half was up the stairs and looks back at him to stick her tongue out which resulted in Jonathan having a good belly laugh.

Even though they didn't actually verbally forgive themselves and the other from what happened this morning, they knew that they just did. It is a strange connection that brothers and sisters have, but it works every time. Clary and Jonathan knew that, and they would go to the Lightwood's house without any grudges.

Clary showered in her bathroom upstairs while Jonathan showered downstairs. As Clary got out of the bathroom, she picked out a cute outfit to wear. She wanted to make good first impressions. She pulled her drawer open and picked out her white panties and matching bra. Then she fished out her floral sun dress. Clary didn't wear dresses often, but she had this strong urge to wear one today. She walked up to the vanity table and checked her attire. Thank goodness that Clary's hair always came out great after washing it, and not looking like a hot mess of red hair on her head. Jonathan's clothing choices were a bit simpler. He knew that the kids that were moving in were his age so he decided to dress cool with a grey V-Neck T-Shirt that showed off his lean muscular body with some baggy skinny jeans and his Nike's. He wanted to intimidate the guys and impress the ladies.

Jonathan decided to drive to the Lightwood's house. They got into his sapphire blue corvette with a thick black racing stripe down the middle (my favorite car in the whole wide world!) with Clary in the passenger seat. They sped down the street and parked in the driveway.

Jace was waiting by his bedroom window on the second floor watching when the tiny redhead arriving. He didn't know why he was waiting for her but he needed to see her, he felt and strong pull to the girl that he didn't understand. He watched at Clary got out of the car and made her way to the door. He smiled at the way she dressed, cute and happy. As he was just about to walk down to greet the guest he saw Sebastian open the front door and ran to give Clary a big hug. _What the hell? Way does she see in that douche bag? _Jace hated that Sebastian was touching his girl. _Wait… His girl? Oh my god. _His mind was screaming at him. _She would be the end of him. _Jace decided to play the cool card so he strolled down stairs with his "I don't care" face. But as he reached the end of the stairs, his face couldn't help to break into a small genuine smile. He saw Clary and Jonathan walk step through the door with her flaming hair blowing in the wind a bit, and her green gem like eye twinkling with happiness. To him she looked like an angel. Jace wanted her to be his angel.

Chapter 4 – All's Fair in Love and War

As Clary walked into the Lightwood's house, she saw a golden angel at the bottom of the steps, smiling at her. She couldn't help but feel warmth spread through her body making her feel like in complete bliss. She couldn't help but stare into his beautiful god like golden eyes. Did she like him? No way, she just met him like an hour ago….

Sebastian had this strong urge to hold Clary's hand as she walked into the house. He wanted to claim her as his, but he knew Clary wouldn't like that. He wanted to respect her but he wanted to kill Jace for looking at _his _girl like that. Sebastian wanted Jace to leave them alone. But getting with Clary was becoming a freakin' long process, one he hope to speed up.

Jonathan, Clary, and Sebastian walked up to Jace at the bottom of the stairs.

"IZZY! Jon and Clary are here!" Jace shouted. He wanted more people here, the more people, the more they won't notice him stealing the redhead away.

"Clary! Jon! You made it!" Izzy walked from a hallway like tunnel system, leading to what seems like a million other rooms. "Clary… Let's go upstairs to my room, you can't do to lunch like that with my parents…" Izzy said as sweetly as possible. "Jace, you fix up Jon!"

Clary blushed a violent red. She was so embarrassed that she was underdressed. "Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't know we had to dress up!"

"Don't worry" Jace said with his world-famous, girl fainting smirk, "Izzy would have given you a make-up even if you did dress up."

Sebastian shot a death glare to Jace. "Clary doesn't need make-up to look beautiful _Jace_."

"We can all see the fair lady looks gorgeous as is, but considering we're going out to lunch with Izzy, she won't have a choice." Jace snapped back. How dare he think he would ever insult her.

"You guys make me sound like such a drama queen!" Izzy rolled her eyes.

Sebastian and Jace started to burst out laughing. Even Jonathan couldn't hold his laughter in. He had just met this Izzy girl and he could tell Clary was going to run out of this place faster that lightening. Clary was a tomboy, and Izzy was well… not…

Izzy dragged Clary up to her room while Jace lead Jonathan to his room. Sebastian stopped Jace before he could enter his room.

"Back off of Clary man. She's mine." Sebastian growled. Jace needed to get into place.

"Oh so you're dating?" Jace asked in an amused voice.

"No, but..." Sebastian started but Jace cut him right off after hearing the two lettered word that he has hoping and praying for.

"Then all's fair when love is war my man. This is going to be fun." Jace grinned.

"Clary isn't a game dude, just back off before bad shit is gonna happen." Sebastian was pissed that Jace thought they were going to play a _game _for Clary's heart. There was no game to be played. Clary already had his heart, now he would just have to _take _hers.

"Oh Clary's not the game, she's the prize, the jewel, the gem, whatever floats you're boat." Jace rolled his eyes. Seb did not understand the fact that Jace always won.

"Hey guys, how nice do we have to dress?" Jonathan asked from inside of the room. Jace and Sebastian completely forgot about him inside Jace's bedroom.

In Jace's mind, a plan popped into his head. What would be better than stealing the best friend role from Sebastian? Jonathan was a cool enough guy from what he learned in the five minutes of meeting him. He was going to win Clary. And it didn't matter if he has to play dirty.

**So what did ya'll think? A little bit more into the minds of Jace and Seb... I hope to update this weekend. But I just want to thank all of you guys who read and reply. It is a really great feeling :) OHHH and thanks for all of the opinion on who ends up with Clary ;) I have an idea of how you guys want the story to go so I hope I make you guys proud! :D**

**Lates!**

**J**


	5. Chapter 5 So Didn't See That Coming

**LOL have I planned a great chapter for you guys ;) So I won't waste your reading time with the story of my life!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the MI characters *******

**HAPPY READING!**

_Previously…_

_In Jace's mind, a plan popped into his head. What would be better than stealing the best friend role from Sebastian? Jonathan was a cool enough guy from what he learned in the five minutes of meeting him. He was going to win Clary. And it didn't matter if he has to play dirty._

**Chapter 5: So Didn't See That Coming**

As everyone took awhile to get ready, they all decided to meet up in the living room. Of course, the men finished early. Jace wore a black dress shirt that showed off his lean muscles, with a pair of skinny jeans. Alec decided to go with the golf look, with his polo and khakis outfit. The guys gave a polo shirt with skinnies for Jonathan to wear. A mix of both men. Sebastian dress up with Clary on his mind. He chose a forest green button up shirt for Clary's eyes and a red arm band for her hair. Sebastian hoped Clary would notice, because the colors looked good on him. And she looked good with him too.

Jace couldn't help but to roll his eyes when his saw Sebastian's choice of clothing. _Was he seriously tying to kiss up to Clary? _ Jace thought this was a lame move. He didn't need to _dress up_ for her. The ladies loved his carless look. But that wasn't the case this time. Jace made sure his hair looked a certain way, and added a little extra cologne before he left the room. Sebastian wasn't the only one who wanted to impress someone.

Jonathan and Alec could feel the tension in the room. But they couldn't figure out why. Jace and Sebastian just met, how could they get on each other's nerves so fast. Jonathan and Alec looked at each other with confused faces but looked away as soon as the heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Isabelle came down the stairs first. She glided down the stairs with confidence. She wore a tight dark purple dress that met mid thigh. The color just improved her night dark long hair. Her makeup was just perfect, looking completely natural. To Jonathan, she looked like a dark god. Mysterious, heavenly, and sexy. But to Jace and Sebastian, Izzy couldn't even compare to what came after her.

Clary came down the stair with none of the confidence Izzy had. She felt uncomfortable in the mini black dress. The heart-shaped front fit nicely against her body as the dress skirt flowed beautiful to her mid-thigh. The dress was accented with a red thin belt with red flats, only enhancing her flaming hair and luscious green eyes. Clary looks down into the living room and meets the eyes of four boys staring and gaping at her.

Alec looked amazed at she descended down the stairs. He couldn't believe how great she looked, even though he's gay, he thought she looked like a breath-taking phoenix.

Jonathan couldn't believe that it was his sister that was standing in front of him. Ever since Clary was little, she was a tomboy, _now she's wearing that? _Jonathan's eyes started to narrow as soon as he saw how short the dress was. He knew Sebastian had a thing for her and now he had a hint that so did Jace. And this dress was not help Jonathan keep his sister pure.

Sebastian's jaw dropped to the floor. _Damn…. _He thought. _Clary looks so fucking hot. _ Sebastian had to contain himself or he would be drooling on the floor by now. He thought Clary looked like a fiery god. If Jace, Alec, and Jon weren't here, Sebastian would have wanted to have a hot make out session with her right then and there. Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked good, no wait, _amazing!_ He gave her a run down with his eyes, but his eyes lingered at the hem of her dress. _Man this dress is short. Not… not… not helping… teenage boy's dirty mind… Clary… So flipping hot… _Sebastian had to silently chant himself to calm down or he might uncontrollably groan at the sight of great eye candy.

Jace was thinking of completely different things than Sebastian. As soon as his eyes set on Clary he felt like he was in heaven. She looked liked an angel to him. _His angel. _Jace thought. Even though he thought that he didn't deserve an angel, he couldn't help but think Clary was gods send for him. He had gone so much through life, losing both his parent in a car accident, never loving anyone, and never just being himself around people. He always wore a mask in front of everyone, not allowing anyone to see who he was unless is was Izz, Alec, or Max. But Clary, _man Clary, _Jace could not stop an image of Clary in a white dress, walking through the sand at the beach. Jace loved talking pictures and he would stop the thoughts of talking thousands and thousands of pictures of _his _Clary.

"Ummm Clary what are you wearing?" Jonathan had to ask.

"It's called a dress Jon. Girls wear them." Clary said with an addition of an eye roll.

"You look great Clary. Jon is just a bit frazzled with the sight of you looking like a real girl." Sebastian commented, hoping his sarcasm hide his nervousness around her.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You guys are too funny. Especially since this might be the first time I have seen you both not wearing a soccer jersey or a regular t-shirt without being forced to." Clary snapped back.

As everyone was making a bit of small talk to wait for Robert and Maryse to arrive down with Max, Jace could help but ask Clary something.

"Hey… Do you think it would be too much of a trouble to allow me to take a quick picture of you?" Jace asked shyly and silently, afraid of the others listening in.

"Ummm sure, I don't mind." Clary replied. "But I don't see why you would want to…"

Jace was shocked. "Clary you don't realize how beautiful you are don't you?" Jace closed the space between them. "You have never left my mind since I've met you." He whispered.

Clary didn't care who was in the room but all she knew that Jace was close enough that heat radiated off him, and she wanted to kiss him really badly, no one existed but them. She just wanted him. So… so.. so… badly…

As the space between them got smaller and smaller, both Clary's and Jace's eyes started to close in the preparation to would they knew what would happen next.

As Clary's eyes were fully closed, she felt a strong jerk on her arm, pushing her lips against another pair. Clary felt odd kissing Jace, it didn't feel right, it felt hard and weird, nothing as she anticipated it to be like. As she open her eyes.

She felt a cold shivering shock come across her body.

She didn't just kiss Jace.

She found Sebastian in front of her,

With a slight smirk on his face.

And Jace next to them with a killing stare at Sebastian.

_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? _ Clary's mind was screaming at her.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED" Jonathan's voiced roared.

Clary was glad that Jon said it for her. She was to busy running away with tears in her eyes.

**Hehehehehe! So I decided to be evil and leave a major cliffhanger for you guys ;) This is just a tiny way to vent my anger at the other authors who haven't updated their stories in FOREVER. But no worries! I have already started on the other chapter so the wait will be teenie tiny! **

**Please comment!They make me EXTREMELY happy and they make me write faster as well :) ****  
**

**With love,**

**J**


	6. Chapter 6 Bomb Drop

**Wow I must love you guys to procrastinate on my Athens essay to write this for you guys… **

**Haha I do love you guys!**

**Happy Reading! :D**

_Previously…_

_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? Clary's mind was screaming at her._

_"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED" Jonathan's voiced roared._

_Clary was glad that Jon said it for her. She was to busy running away with tears in her eyes._

**Chapter 6 – Bomb Drop**

Jace didn't know what to say or do. He just turned around and went to look for Clary.

But then he stopped in his tracks.

He turned back around and slammed his fist into Sebastian's jaw.

"You just have to be a dumbass don't cha Sebby? Well man, you have another thing coming at ya bro." Jace sneered and headed back in the direction Clary ran.

Sebastian was smirking. Hell. He waited forever to kiss Clary and now he pissed off his dipshit cousin. It was like killing two birds with one stone. He just didn't understand why Clary stormed away. Was she mad at him? Surprised? Upset? Ha…

"Well hell Seb, what the fuck was that?" Izzy shouted, bring Sebastian mind into reality.

Sebastian growled in frustration. He barked, "Izzy, hush… You don't know what's going on and it's none of your business. I have loved Clary since I met her and now you guys move here and Jace thinks he can just toy with her and come in here and steal her away from me and! And! And! And I fucking hate that dick!"

"Seb. Shut the hell up for number one. Number two, don't talk to my sister like that again or I'll snap your neck, and three, don't talk about our brother like that. He may be adopted, but Jace is Jace. And you have no right to claim that poor girl to be yours when she clearly isn't. Play fair with Jace or this will end up messy for all of us." Alec said with a stern voice. _How the hell are we in such a mess and we haven't even been here for less than 24 hours…. _Alec thought as he mentally rolled his eyes.

Izzy and Alec left the living room to find Clary and Jace. With this stuff going on, they still had to go to dinner with their parents.

**(This is a none-existent line that doesn't exist but it's here anyways… O.o)**

Clary roamed the open hallways. She didn't care if she didn't know where she was going, and it didn't matter. All she wanted to do was get away from everyone. _Why did Sebastian kiss her? Did Jace want to kiss her? _Clary was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a blond angel sneak up on her.

"Do you know where you're going?" Jace asked quietly, testing the waters to see how Clary would react to him after what had just happened.

"Nope. And I don't care. I don't see why you care either! Jace… I just met you and I'm so confused about you…" Clary said with her voice strained with frustration.

"I wanna show you something…" Jace said as he grabbed Clary's wrist and led her down the hallway.

"Jace, what are…."

"Clary, just please follow me. Please." Jace begged. Clary didn't reply but she remained silent as Jace led her to their wanted destination. As they moved through the hallways, they made their way to a door on the third floor of the house. When Jace opened the door, Clary was greeted with a blast of fresh air and the soft scent of flowers. Clary's senses were on high alert, but then she realized that she was in a green house.

"Right when we started moving into the house, I wanted to explore and I found this place. I have only been up here a few times, but I love it here, and I guessed you would too." Jace chuckled nervously hoping Clary liked it as much as he did.

"I… Oh god Jace, this place is magical…" Clary whispered. She felt as if she was in a whole different whole. A world where nothing but peace and beauty existed. Her mind was zooming by like the speed of like but she needed to know something.

"Jace, what are we? I mean, I barely know you and you don't know me but it feels like we are creating this maze that doesn't seem that we can get out of." Clary asked, trying to make sense of her thoughts and feelings.

"Clary, I know we don't know each other at all, but don't tell me you don't feel a connection. Don't tell me that you look at me like every other guy you've seen. I want to get to know you better Clary, but I don't just want to be your friend either…" Jace felt like his shields were slipping. How does a little red-head that he's know for about 5 hours get stuck in his head like wallpaper that won't come off? Jace felt like he could be himself around her, and he wanted her to know now. Not a second later.

"Jace… I want to get to know you as well. But I own it to Sebastian to find out his feelings first. I just need to know Jace. I'm sorry." Clary tried to talk with as much confidence as possible, but it hurt. It hurt to see sadness in Jace's eyes, and it hurt even more when they glossed over.

"Do what you want Clary. But know this, I won't wait for you." Jace's tone was ice-cold, and Clary took this as a sign to leave. As she walked out the door, she felt a small but warm tear fall on down her cheek.

Jace was broken. He wanted to burn the world down. He had never been denied before and Clary being his first, hurt like hell. He ripped a rose from a rose-bush next to him, and threw it as hard as he possible could and as far as he possible could. Jace couldn't feel anything now but empty. But he knew one thing. He would make Clary regret her decision, even if it was the last thing he did.

**(This is a none-existent line that doesn't exist but it's here anyways… O.o)**

Clary found the others soon enough and so did Jace. They all went to lunch with the lightwood house hold. Lunch was extremely awkward.

Maryse and Robert were stern people but nice enough to feel comfortable around.

Max was a cute little bundle of joy, wearing his over sized glasses and his head stuck in a manga book.

Jace and Clary didn't make eye contact at all, avoiding each other at all costs. Clary sat in between Izzy and Sebastian, with Sebastian's hand entwined with hers.

Sebastian was grinning like he won the lottery. He knew was soon as Clary found him before they headed out to lunch, that he won over Jace when she came up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Jonathan sat next to Izzy, hoping for them to become better acquainted.

And Jace? Well Jace was sitting next to Max waiting for hell to break lose. He turned his A game on. Everyone thought he was an ass before? Well they had something coming for them…

**How was this chappy folks? I know this is a lot of stuff to take in but I wanna get the ball rolling for a better plot. I am SO SORRY for the long wait. I hope you guys forgive me :/ Please tell me what you guys think! I read every one of your reviews and I try my best to reply to them. **

**I also take the comments you guys write and put them to use. For example, I know you guys want a story that's different for all the other fanfics out there, no Seb cheating on Clary right? Note taken!**

**Can't wait till the next time!**

**Love you guys,**

**J **


End file.
